Unexpected events
by ThePiercedHeart
Summary: What will Cross Academy's Night class and Guardians of the school do to save themselfs and the Academy? What will they do about the events that are accumulating?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! this is my first FanFic

hope you enjoy the story gets

better as you read along

* * *

It was Autumn, wind slightly fading with every minute that went by, that seemed to be forever to the vampire staring at a lovely stream, water so clear you could see your reflection. The pebbles that the water ran over moving slowly with every push that the wind gave to the water. It was peaceful quiet and soothing to the vampire that was pushed up agents a large oak tree, the rough bark that sat on the oak tree was painful only when he moved but if he stayed still it would be comfortable enough to sit there and do nothing but look at the stream and sky. The sky was now becoming a light shade of blue, pink and red mixed together.

"Zero", a familiar voice said in the distance. Zero stood up slowly because of the bark on the oak tree. when the brunette final reached zero she stood panting like a dog on a hot summers day."Zero...the headmaster wants...us to go do an errand for him", said the brunette out of breath."why do I have to come, why can't you do it by yourself Yuki", he said in a tone that sounded cocky to Yuki. "because the headmaster said he want us both to do it...and", "fine" she was cut off by Zero agreeing to what Yuki said the headmaster and her had to do. "oww...Ok then let get going before it gets too late" sang and eagerly excited Yuki. The two made their way to the front gates of the academy. As they were walking the birds sang a song that Zero remembered and had picked up from the birds because he spent so much time outside with them, so he started to whistle along with them harmonizing to make a lovely soothing sound. Yuki was now skipping to the beat of the song without a care in the world.

As they approached the gate the wind picked up, stopping them in their tracks, leafs swirled around the two day class students, out of there amazement Aidou appeared covered in blood, his clothes where torn, hair burn and face red with rage. "AIDOU", Yuki screamed with fright "what happened". Aidou does not reply staring blankly at Zero. Zero noticed this and stared back in wonder as to what had happened to him. "Aidou...are you...um...ok", Zero said in a slightly worried tone. Aidou still said nothing. Suddenly. He spoke "no...*cough* Shiki, Ruka, Ichijou, Kain and me...*cough*... went to the nearest human town and went for ice-cream but I *cough* lost control with the manager because I at all the topping...um and I kind of attacked him you know with my fangs and um I tried to apologize but people had already started to beat us all, with anything they could grab. We got away in the end with a potion that Shiki cares around him for safety when going to a human nesting site", explained Aidou in a flat toned voice. Yuki and Zero just starred in amazement that an aristocrat of such power and knowledge could be so foolish. "Where... are the others... now", stuttered Yuki with hope they are all ok. "They are talking to Kaname to see if anything can be done about the havoc we have caused".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

**AT THE MOON DORMS**

"Aidou explain yourself, the others have told me what happened, but I want to hear your side of the story and make sure they have told the same story to yours otherwise there will be trouble", Kaname looked in Aidou's greeny-blue eyes with a stern look on his face. Aidou when right ahead, telling Kaname what happened. "and you see that's what happened", Kaname's face was as furious as ever. Aidou was now shaking with fear for what Kaname might do to him, most of the time it was just a really hard slap on the face but not this time...Kaname grabbed hold of Aidou's ear and dragged him to the lounge where everyone was sitting (really they are bracing themselves to hear the screams of their friend). Everyone looked as the two came down the stairs, to Aidou it seemed painfully slow. "Aidou say you're sorry to everyone", Kaname gripped his ear more painfully now. Holding back his tears Aidou apologized to everyone "I'm sorry everyone really, really sorry for making so much mess",. Kaname now took Aidou to his room and SLAPPED him so hard he started to cry. "don't think your punishment is done there will be more", smirked an all too happy Kaname.

* * *

thanks for reading like i said this is my first FanFic feel free to Review and Fav if you like it :)

i will continue this story if you people want me to :)


	2. Where's the Headmaster

I wonder where the headmaster is, yuki walked silently down the haunted halls of the academy looking in the headmasters office notifying that he was not there. She went to look for him outside knowing that he would sometimes like to take a mid-night stole.

Entering such a dark room can be hard to see in, Headmaster Cross had to feel hi way around until a candle had been lit. "Kaname what did you want to discuss with me". "Aidou had reveled our secret, he attacked a manager because he got mad that he ate all the toppings tsk", the headmaster stared imagining Aidou having his head under all the topping machines and could not help but giggle. Kaname looked at him with rage in his eyes, so he stopped."Kaname what do you intend on doing to possibly distracted the humans from the knowledge that Aidou had provided them with", the headmaster now looked worried. "I will have you take Kiryuu to the hunters association and have them do something about it", the chairman's eyes widened at the idea he was so sure that the hunters association would just send him away, but Kaname on the other hand had no doubt that the association would say yes to a pureblood, considering what he could do to the association. "headmaster please just take Kiryuu to the association and ask for there assistance, just remember to say that I made a request. "Sure whatever you think is best", "Remember cross this is your school, and it could be in danger because of the careless actions from my followers. Yuki had been searching for more than an hour now and was getting tired Zero was already in bed, or in his room reading a book or something in the warmth, while she was out here in the cold breeze of the night. "I know, I will go and see if Zero will come and help me find Headma...I mean Father",.

**In Zero's Room (Zero's pov) **

I had just go dressed from having a shower. Showers here where not as bad as you think they would be warm wet clean ok some are clean but are relaxing after a cold night of perfecting around. I sat in my bed with my book that I have read so many times not because it's interesting but because I managed to retrieve it from the blood battle where I lost my parents. As I start to read, I hear a knock at my door. I slowly got from my bed as it made a few creeks as I moved around on it. I opened the door and there was Yuki. I jested for her to come in. "What do you want Yuki It's...11:...21 shouldn't you be in bed", I said with a tiered mawl. "I was just wondering if you could come and look for Headmaster with me", she said with a shyly awkward smile. eyes tightly shut. I knew she didn't want to ask but she seems almost desperate. "Yuki you know I would but I'm in P.J's now and I really don't want to get changed plus I'm tiered", that was kind of hard to say, I don't want to hurt her feelings plus when she really wants something and I say no she goes all teary and mushy and says that she hates me. this time she just stood there not saying a word. I sit on my bed I pat the end of the bed with my hand. She closes the door and sits next to me. silence plays it's part for a minute or two I decide I should break that silence by asking why she needed the Headmaster. "Yuki why where you looking for the Headmaster?...is something wrong",. Next thing I knew she was crying, her hands in fists covering her face. "I'm scared Zero", Scared what does she mean by scared why would she be scared of what or whom. "Why Yuki...you can tell me. You can tell me anything",. She has started to whip away her tiers away with her uniform. "I'm scared because...Aidou got some humans in the town mad at him and I don't know what there are going to do. What if they find him and kill him and the other vampires. The school will be ruined. Headmaster would be so upset what if they come after us next, after they are done with them. What if they find out that we knew them and let them stay here knowing what they are. What if they. Kill us Zero", I stare with so much wonder. Why would Yuki think of something like this. Tiers and sobs that's all I heard for about an hour trying to calm Yuki down I wrapped my arms around her neck whispering in her ear "Yuki I would never let you go through so much pain",. Yuki still sobbing hugged back and hard almost pushing me down on to my bed. "I think it's time to go back to your dorm now Yuki are you ok with that", she nodded her head. I did not care that I was in only my night shirt, bottoms and monkey slippers all I care about right now is to get Yuki to her dorm. As we are walking you can hear the trees blowing the grass swaying in the breeze and see the moon glimmering on the cobble stone we are walking on. Suddenly I hear a voice is it inside my head but it can't be Yuki is alert, on her tows fingering her artemest rod.

"YUKI MY SWEET", there it is the wild Headmaster in its primal nature calling it's child, that dam Headmaster always disturbing, disrupting, and damaging good things,...my ears. "Headmaster...were where you",. "I was meeting Kaname he wanted to tell me what happened with Aidou...sorry where you looking for me",. The headmaster always seems so cheerful, so does Yuki but I can see Her eyes are swelling up from the mention of what Aidou had done. yet again I whispered what I whispered to her earlier. She stopped, whipping away and droplets that where on her pink rosy cheeks. The headmaster just stared and walked with us to Yuki's dorm room.

"Zero...what did you whisper to Yuki outside?", Cross has a very cheeky grin on his face. "I said I would never let you go through so much pain", I sad as we walked away from Yuki's dorm and to the Headmasters office. "I see, why?",. "Because she said that she was scared about what the people that are after Aidou would do if they found us and killed us all knowing that we had something to do with them", Headmasters eyes widened. "is that why she was trying to find me", I nod my head. "Zero I have a favor to ask of you", ooo Great.


	3. A vampire's dilemma

Hi! hope you enjoy this chapter I always make bad beginnings so just bare the badness and hopefully you like the rest of it . :p

* * *

"Zero I have a favor to ask, can you go to the hunters association and ask them to stop making a fuss over Aidou and the other vampire here. Just ask them to tell people to calm down",

You want me to go to the association and tell them to stop fussing over Aidou and the other vampires and tell people to calm down", Zero glanced at Headmaster Cross.

"Yes that's what I just said, would you do that for me, Zero you could just save the academy PLEASE", Kaien looked like he had just won a prize or something ( : , : } )

"Why can't you do it? you are the head of the vampire hunters association besides why would they listen to me anyway I'm just another hunter/vampire. You do it", Zero almost yelled at Kaien.

They just stood in silence. Kaien had to go through some paper work so he took a seat at his desk and started reading. Zero just stood still watching him turn every single page of the work he was going through.

"If I go will I be able to go and teach Aidou a lesson because of all the trouble he has put us through", Said Zero in a almost annoyed manner.

"that won't be necessary. Kaname has that covered, but I don't see any reason why you can't watch".

"Fine,...I will go and speak to the association about this "thing", Aidou has gotten ourselves into", A large smirk crossed Kaien's face with joy.

Zero left the headmasters office and headed for his own room to get ready to go to the association in the morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero's Room (Zero's pov)

That Dam Headmaster making me do all of his dirty work he is the head of the association why can't he do it himself I wonder what gave him the idea to do such a thing to his students. Poor Aidou I really want to see him suffer he is putting me under so much presser right now. I wanted to go out tomorrow and ride lily (Horse from hell). Possibly go out by the river that I always go to and watch the clouds go by. For some reason I really like looking at clouds, they are so peaceful, they don't make noise and they are white and fluffy. "I better have a shower for tomorrow". I get into the shower. The feel of hot water ageist my sour back and mussels make me want to fall asleep in the shower and never awake. For me getting out of the bathroom is always a struggle. To feel the hot foggy steam flee from my body send shivers down my spine, my room is so cold it almost seems like it is winter every day. The headmaster says that putting the heating on will just waste money and when it turns off all the heat will just go through the cracks or slits in the wall. The headmaster can be so arrogant sometimes not most of the time but can be.

I sit on my bed looking up at the grey sealing. It reminds me of my brother. For some odd reason I thought that I just saw Ichiru's face outside my window. Before I knew it my feet had led me to my bedroom window, it was fogged but you still could see out of it just barely. "Ichiru...". The wind outside was moving the branches around leafs falling off, that was not unusual it was the fall time after all. After standing at my window for about 20 minuets I go back to my bed and lay under the covers trying to keep myself warm by breathing on my hands and scrunching up into a ball.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the academy (still zero's pov)

"Good luck Zero, don't get yourself killed and come back in one piece", Yuki jumped up and down waving her hand in the air. She used to do that when she was little as well I remember her doing that when the Headmaster made her, her favorite food. Haaa. I laugh to myself a little before saying good bye to an eagerly existed Yuki and a poker faced Kaien. I feel a bit guilty, I didn't tell Yuki where I was going or the truth, I said that I was gust going on another mission where really I'm not.

The VHA (Vampire Hunters Association) is about an hour and three quarters away from the academy. I didn't get much sleep either it's so cold, it smells of blood in my room as well. It's been about 2 months since I have drunk Yuki's blood or anybody's to be in fact. I am quite proud of myself but that means it's only getting harder to resist. Just the other day before Aidou's mess up Yuki was drying her hair while I was brushing my teeth in the Headmasters bathroom because our bathrooms in our rooms had needed to be replaced how convenient is that. It flipping started right there my neck started to throb like mad I had to yell at her to get out, it was terrible she didn't speak to me for the rest of the day.

I'm almost there I might as well run now there is no one on the road, The wind has just picked up blowing through my hair it feels nice to have the cool air hit your face and neck when you have been thinking about things that you really don't want to think about. The trees are rustling in the wind the leafs are crunching underneath my feet. As I start to run I can feel a presents behind me watching from a tree. I start to run faster at I would say around 10 MPH. It has started to chase me It is slower than me. I can see the association ahead, I sprint as fast as I can when I finally touch the door I slide in side and rest upon the door...

* * *

Thx for reading this chapter I will be continuing this story. I finally have a plot I didn't really know what it was actually going to be about but I now have a good idea of what is going to happen .


End file.
